Jail Break
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: This is the sequel to This Is a Stick Up! The title should explain it all if not just search up the definition or something and if you haven't read This Is a Stick Up then you won't understand this really but if you have their in store for a lot all except for Duncan who has the upper hand here ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Jail Break

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Here's the sequel to This Is a Stick Up! If you haven't read This Is a Stick Up! You should know what this ones about. You know the drill OOC! This story will have cameos of TDROTI characters in later on chapters. Now this story I have no idea if it'll be short or not because there's a lot to cover in this story. Until then Enjoy!**

"This is not my new home" Heather said.

"It's whatever I say it is! Got it!" the soldier screamed in Heather's face.

"Crystal" Heather said nervous to even walk in.

"Follow me! I'll show you your cell!" the solider yelled.

"Ew, what is that awful smell" Heather cringed her face up.

"Ah, the smell of imprisonment" Duncan said sniffing the air making Alejandro and Heather stare in disgust.

"Imprisonment!" Courtney started to cry again.

"Will you shut up?" Heather said covering her ears, Courtney cried louder on purpose.

"Here's your cell!" the soldier shouted.

"You don't have to yell you know" Alejandro said.

"**I'LL YELL WHEN I WANT TO YELL, YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY**!" the soldier screamed in Alejandro's ear.

"I think you busted my eardrum" Alejandro said rubbing his ear.

"These things are co-ed?" Heather asked.

"Yes all of you will be cell mates" the soldier said locking them in a cell together. Heather nearly puked looking around the room she seen a toilet with no toilet tissue next to it. "I'm not using that".

"How are we girls and guys supposed to go in privacy I don't want to see anyone's junk" Courtney said finally taking a break from crying.

"Well if you have to go you'll take that risk" Duncan shrugged.

"How am I the only one freaked out by this were in a county jail, missing school, and locked together in a big, gross, smelly, cell" Courtney complained.

"Complaining will get us nowhere that's why we're not complaining" Heather rolled her eyes sitting on a rock hard bed.

"I call bottom bunk!" Duncan called out.

"I guess I'll take the other bottom bunk" Alejandro said which made Heather and him start arguing. Courtney without a problem took the bunk above Duncan with no problem.

"I'm getting bottom bunk my legs are too long they'll hang off the bed!" Heather argued.

"What an excuse! I should have the bottom bunk I'm taller than you! I'm 6"0 even!" Alejandro shouted. Heather didn't listen as she jumped onto the bottom bunk now wrestling with Alejandro causing Duncan and Courtney to watch in amusement. Heather kneed Alejandro in the balls making him yelp falling off the bottom bunk onto the floor holding himself.

"OH!" Duncan and Courtney said in unison with one eye closed feeling Alejandro's pain except for Courtney.

"AH!" Alejandro yelped on the dirty floor everyone glaring at Heather.

"Let's look on the bright side of this. Whatever girl you decide to manipulate into having sex won't be impregnated with your annoying children" Heather smirked feeling proud this made everyone glare even harder if that's possible.

"I resent that" Alejandro said still in pain.

"What? You don't expect me to apologize do you?" Heather asked.

"She's got a point there" Courtney pointed out.

"Although an apology would be nice!" Alejandro snapped getting himself together.

"I'm not apologizing for something you brought onto yourself" Heather defended herself.

"Fine you don't have to apologize, but an admission instead" Alejandro said.

"This should be good" Heather said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Admit that you love me and all's forgiven" Alejandro flirted.

"Dude she just kicked you in the nuts, told you off, and your still willing to hit on her... geez dude" Duncan smirked making Courtney laugh. This made Alejandro and Heather go quiet taking their bunks.

"I still hate all of you" Heather mumbled to herself sitting up on the bottom bunk this didn't go unheard though.

"I hate you more" Duncan said.

"I hate you most" Alejandro said.

"I don't hate anybody anymore" Courtney admitted surprising everyone.

"What's wrong princess you sick or something?" Duncan asked placing his hand on the forehead of his girlfriend.

"No. I just can't hate any of you right now don't you ever think it's time to stop hating people?" Courtney asked.

"NO!" Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan answered.

"I just want to go home!" Courtney said banging her head against the hard wall.

"Stop doing that you might get brain damage" Duncan said out of concern.

"Aw, Duncan is helping out his girl-"

"Shut it Heather! Where's your boyfriend at? Oh, wait you don't have one because every time a guy hits on you, you open your mouth and out comes penis repellent!" Duncan shouted shutting Heather up. Heather turned to face the wall not saying anything she simply used her finger nails to claw into the wall making tally marks.

"You know Duncan that's no way to talk to a woman" Alejandro said softly not trying to cause an argument.

"A woman what are you talking about? I was clearly talking to Heather not Courtney and you can cool it on you Latin charm because we all know it's an act to get down some girls pants!" Duncan shouted making everyone have the biggest argument they ever had in a while except for Heather who stayed out of it still facing the wall.

"At least I'm not a cheater!" Alejandro argued.

"With all that manipulation kissing other dudes chicks you might as well be!" Duncan shouted.

"That manipulation gets my makes my whole week full of dates what does your bad boy act get you? A weird Goth and an uptight C.I.T!" Alejandro yelled.

"Don't you say that I'm not uptight!" Courtney joined in defending Duncan.

"Your just mad Heather hates you and your manipulation finally doesn't work on a girl!" Duncan said with Courtney agreeing.

"**STOP IT**!" Heather yelled turning the attention to her. "**ALL THIS FIGHTING IT DRIVING ME INSANE AND I**... **I**..." Heather broke down but she didn't cry this surprised everyone because out of all them they'd expect her to break last. "I can't do this anymore" Heather said softly rubbing her forehead. Alejandro comforted Heather sitting beside her, pulling her close, and rubbing her arm. Heather didn't move surprisingly she instead messaged her temples with her head in her lap.

"Courtney is right we shouldn't be arguing we should be finding a way home, finding a lawyer, I have to get outta here" Heather agreed with Courtney making Duncan's eyes widen.

"I'm glad you see it my way" Courtney smiled.

"Maybe we should sleep on it" Duncan suggested.

"Sleep! Who can sleep at a time like this? In a dirty cell" Heather made a good point.

"I can. I've been here before and I'm tired" Duncan said going to sleep.

"Nobody think anything of this I just had a weak moment" Heather said straightening herself up looking down at a smirking Alejandro. "Especially you".

"Right..." Alejandro said still smirking.

"Yea I'm right" Heather said.

"As you wish" Alejandro said still smirking.

"You two are ridiculous" Courtney said looking out the cell trying to figure a way out.

"I think I have an idea but it's pretty bold and were going to need a pretty bold person" Alejandro said making everyone turn to a sleeping Duncan smiling at each other.

**R&R. What crazy plan is it now? What will happen with Alejandro and Heather? How will they escape?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jail Break

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

"Wakey, wakey Duncan" Courtney said friendly like shaking her sleeping boyfriend lightly not even making him flinch.

"That's not how you wake a guy up!" Heather whisper shouted looking at Courtney. "This is how you do it. **WAKE UP DUNCAN**!" Heather shouted slapping Duncan hard across the face.

"I'm awake" Duncan responded waking awake in a hurry, he looked frightened due to the fact that Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather have smiles and smirks on their faces looking at Duncan. "What's going on here?".

"Oh, nothing we just need a favor" Courtney said in a sweet voice.

"What kind of favor?" Duncan asked as Courtney beat around the bush making Heather irritated and speak up.

"Were jail breaking and we need your help since your experienced and all" Heather explained.

"Fine, but where do I come in?" Duncan asked.

"When he let's us out of our cell to go to the yard we simply huddle up get on each others back and one by one hop over the fence" Alejandro explained.

"That's great and all but you forgot one thing" Duncan said.

"What's that?" Alejandro asked.

"What if the fence is** ELECTRIC**!" Duncan shouted.

"You don't know until you try" Courtney said.

"You in?" Heather asked.

"Fine, but once this fails I'm in control of the plans around here" Duncan smirked.

"**IF** it fails" Heather said making Duncan nod.

"Now turn around because I have to pee unless you want to see-"

"No!" everyone said turning around as Duncan went the noise made Heather and Courtney cringe Alejandro remained unaffected laughing which made Heather elbow Alejandro in the ribs.

"How can you use that thing without toilet paper?" Courtney asked nearly vomiting.

"I'm a dude the only thing I have to wipe is the t-"

"**TMI**!" Heather cried out warning Duncan to shut it. After Duncan finished the room went quiet although they all stayed up talking more like bonding they haven't had a decent conversation this whole time, now their getting to know each other.

"What's your favorite color?" Courtney asked.

"Mine goes with my mood definitely black right now" Heather answered.

"Piercing silver" Duncan answered.

"Fiery red" Alejandro answered.

"Green" Courtney said this made Heather laugh.

"Why because it's the color of Duncan's Mohawk?" Heather asked.

"No, because it's the color of success" Courtney answered making everyone laugh.

"Favorite music?" Duncan asked.

"Anything I karaoke to" Heather answered.

"Salsa" Alejandro answered which is expected making Heather roll her eyes and sigh. "What?"

"Your so predictable" Heather answered.

"I'll have you know that I can be very surprising when I want to be" Alejandro answered.

"That'll be the day" Heather murmured.

"Violin" Courtney answered.

"Punk" Duncan answered.

"I can't believe were actually bonding" Alejandro said getting off his bunk sitting down next to Heather, it didn't bother her that he did which wasn't surprising they actually started to enjoy each other's company a little more all of them did.

"I know it's really weird four different personalities and for once were not arguing" Courtney said kind of happy about it, but Duncan had to kill the moment.

"Now only if some of our love can rub off on you two" Duncan said to Alejandro and Heather causing an argument between the two, Courtney glared at Duncan. "What watching them argue is so funny".

"You just had to say that when we were getting along?" Courtney asked tired of this arguing.

"Come on princess you can't tell me that this isn't amusing" Duncan said watching Heather and Alejandro argue.

"I don't like you how many time do I have to say it?" Heather asked.

"Your right you don't like me" Alejandro said smirking.

"Thank you" Heather said relieved.

"You love me" Alejandro poked Heather on the side of her stomach making her smack his hand away which kept on poking her.

"Stop... I... Can't..." Heather started to laugh as Alejandro continued to tickle her. "I'm... Warning... You" Heather kept laughing.

"Warning me w-" Alejandro dropped on the floor holding himself yet again from a blow to the balls.

"AH!" Duncan shouted feeling bad for Alejandro.

"I warned you" Heather said recovering from her laughing.

"She did" Courtney agreed.

"History repeats itself" Alejandro said recovering yet again climbing above Heather to his bunk.

"That wasn't entertaining to you princess?" Duncan asked, everyone ignored him and went to bed. "Well, good night to you guys to... haters". Time went by fast Alejandro woke up first trying to use the bathroom before anyone can wake up but the sound of him peeing woke someone up.

"**AH**! **MY EYES MY BEAUTIFUL COAL ORBS**!" Heather shouted covering her eyes with her hands surprisingly this didn't wake up the hard sleeper Duncan and the sleep talking Courtney. Alejandro didn't know how to react he couldn't just stop peeing and he turned red this is really embarrassing and trying to explain yourself while peeing to a girl you like it's suicide.

"Uh.." Alejandro quickly finished rushing which made the noise louder disgusting Heather out.

"**DON'T RUSH THAT'S EVEN WORST**!" Heather shouted once more. Alejandro finished then quickly tried to explain himself because he practically flashed Heather but not on purpose. "Are you done?".

"Yea sorry about that" Alejandro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gosh this is not what I meant about being unpredictable" Heather said which made Alejandro smirk a bit.

"Then next time don't look" Alejandro said.

"You act like I tried to I wouldn't want to sneak a peek of you or anybody!" Heather argued although this made Alejandro chuckle, how did he find this amusing? I don't know you would think after accidentally flashing someone you would be sorry but of course he's trying to be unpredictable to impress Heather.

"Heather no need for arguing, next time just ask if you want to see no need to be a perv" Alejandro said making Heather go red just like he was a couple a minutes ago. "Are you blushing or are you embarrassed that I figured you out?"

"You're the perv here I'm blind because of you" Heather said.

"What a great way to go blind right?" Alejandro said being cocky, arrogant, and charming at the same time. All Heather could do is turn more red at these comments she can't avoid him their locked in the same room all she can do is ignore him. "Did I make you speechless?".

"Ugh I have to get out of here, I have to pee, I have to eat" Heather whined ignoring Alejandro.

"So, now you can talk" Alejandro smirked knowing he's annoying Heather, luckily Courtney woke up just in time to save Heather from her awkward moment with Alejandro. "Good morning Courtney".

"Yes good morning" Heather said thinking saved by the C.I.T!

"What have you two been doing?" Courtney asked. Heather looked at Alejandro threateningly then back at Courtney, Alejandro's face said please don't say anything and Courtney's said spill the beans.

"Nothing we just woke up" Heather said looking at Alejandro who is now smirking getting the wrong idea that she liked him for not telling Courtney he winked.

"Sure well I'm going back to bed until Duncan wakes up" Courtney said making Heather's face go worried as Alejandro smirked.

"Wait! No! Courtney! Don't..." Heather trailed off as Courtney instantly went back to bed. Heather looked back at Alejandro as he started to make more moves on her the whole time smothered her face in her hands. The whole time she's thinking someone, anyone save me!

**R&R. Will someone save Heather? I don't know how I'm going to get Alejandro and Heather together but sooner or later (probably next chapter) they'll get together. Also Courtney and Heather will start to bond a little more. As for Courtney and Duncan I know you only get a bit of them in this chapter but as the story goes on there's going to be some Duncney here and there, but for now I'm trying to get them all on the same plane field by getting them into their relationships that's why my focus is kind of on Heather and Alejandro. That way they all can at least have something in common but my focus won't totally be on AleHeather, Duncney will have their cute moments, argument moments, and other moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jail Break

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while school started up and wow high school is really fun being a freshman is refreshing nothing like the movies show. This is the only chapter where the scenes change.**

Duncan and Courtney woke up to an arguing Alejandro and Heather they bicker all the time Duncan picked up his pillow and threw it at the two to shut them up "I rather hear you two have sex then listen to you bicker!".

"That can be arranged" Alejandro said irking Heather.

"In your dreams!" Heather responded.

"It's in **BOTH** of your dreams" Courtney said looking through the bars of their jail cell the soldier came back and opened the cell making them sigh.

"Don't worry you'll be back in here in two hours!" the soldier yelled.

"Gee thanks" Heather mumbled.

"Duncan! You have a visitor come with me! The rest of y'all go to the yard and make some friends! AHAHA!" the soldier screamed making the four cover their ears and taking Duncan with him.

"I don't want to associate with criminals!" Courtney said worried and hyperventilating.

"What do you mean? Your dating a criminal" Heather said making Courtney glare making Alejandro step in.

"We should just try to socialize and then when Duncan comes back we put the plan in motion" Alejandro said making Heather and Courtney agree and him smiling a winning smile as they split up in the yard.

**With Duncan **

"You got an hour sucker use it wisely!" the soldier left and as Duncan approached the call box he seen Gwen!

"Hello?" Duncan said slyly.

"Hello? Duncan why are you here and why didn't you call me?" Gwen asked worried.

"I went to get some lunch got robbed got framed and now I'm here" Duncan said kicking his feet up.

"This isn't the time to be relaxing Duncan we have to get you out of here" Gwen shouted over the phone the more she worried the more Duncan thought of Courtney and how guilty he felt.

"Listen Gwen I think I'm going to be here for a while and you know this is funny you might not think so but I think it's funny..." Duncan rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Well..." Duncan trailed.

**Back With Everyone Else**

"Go fish! I win!" a buff African-American yelled smacking the cards down on the table making Heather face palm.

"Were playing poker idiot!" Heather shouted standing up also throwing her cards.

"What! No one calls Lightning a sha idiot!" Lightning said flexing his muscles making Heather stare unimpressed.

"How about you sha shut up!" Heather shouted back.

"Whatever Lightning hate these games anyway!" Lightning said flipping the table over and leaving.

"He's definitely got the right idea" Heather said walking away to find Alejandro she passed Courtney on the way who appeared to be getting in an argument with a he/she woman who has major anger issues. Heather found Alejandro lifting weights as he scammed guys on money about how long he could go "Alejandro!" she shouted making him curse.

"Tiene maldita sea!" Alejandro shouted stopping and walking up to Heather, "what?"

"I'm bored" Heather said.

"So you chose to bother me?" Alejandro smirked, "not that it's surprising".

"What? Your just closer" Heather lied Courtney actually is she just wanted to see Alejandro.

"I see..." Alejandro trailed.

"Thank you" Heather said relieved.

"That you like me" Alejandro finished making Heather stomp her foot and grunt only for him to cup her chin and smile just to whisper in her ear "su tan bonita como una flor que se abre por primera vez".

"Uh... what?" Heather asked Alejandro just chuckled and let her go continuing to lift weights Courtney walked in with her arms crossed and nose plugged.

"It stinks in here like sweaty ogors" Courtney complained then looked at Heather and said "did you put on deodorant?" Heather rolled her eyes walking away.

**With Duncan**

"Tell me" Gwen said anxious.

"I have three other jail mates" Duncan said.

"Why's that surprising for you aren't you supposed to be used to that?" Gwen asked.

"You know these three other people" Duncan said making Gwen freeze.

"Let me guess Courtney, Heather, and Alejandro" Gwen said not even surprised.

"How did you know?" Duncan asked.

"You guys have been missing for a week where else would they be besides with you" Gwen said.

"Are you mad?" Duncan asked.

"No should I be?" Gwen asked.

"Kind of" Duncan said.

"Why? Wait don't answer me it's because of Courtney I already knew this was going to happen" Gwen said almost crying.

"Gwen it's not like that" Duncan lied.

"Than what is it like?" Gwen asked.

"Okay it's like that but it wasn't intentional I just missed he-" Duncan couldn't finish before Gwen hung up and left the soldier took him by the collar back to the yard with everyone else. Courtney rushed to his side.

"Is everything all right who was it?" Courtney asked.

"Gwen" Duncan answered.

"What did she want?" Courtney asked.

"Well I told her about you and me and she hung up" Duncan said not even caring which made Courtney feel better that's the least she deserved for being cheated on now Gwen knows how it feels.

"Thanks" Courtney said.

"No problem" Duncan said before looking around "where's Alejandro and Heather not that I care".

"I don't know we should probably look for them so we can start the plan" Courtney said.

"Or we can use this time for some alone time" Duncan wiggled his unabrow making Courtney stupidly agree.

**With Alejandro and Heather**

"Yes! All mine!" Heather said putting down her cards a royal flush she took all the money the remaining criminals had.

"No fair you cheated!" an angry he/she woman said.

"No I didn't you either have it or you don't" Heather scooted the money towards her making the he/she woman stand up and place her hand on the money.

"I say that's bullshit!" the he/she woman said.

"Who are you?" Heather asked standing up in he/she's face.

"I'm Jo the lady-killer who are you?" Jo shouted.

"I'm Heather and I get what I want!" Heather shouted yanking the money towards her again making Jo sit down and Heather smile a winning smile she seen Alejandro giving a satisfied look, "what?"

"Oh, nothing" Alejandro said smiling to himself.

"I don't have time for this" Heather said walking away counting her money but then she heard the sound of cards being shuffled and she turned to see Alejandro yet again "what do you want?"

"Play me in a game of poker" Alejandro said which tempted Heather but.

"Sorry but I only play when there's money's involved" Heather said almost walking away.

"Scared I'll take all your money plus a little something else..." Alejandro said making Heather turn around.

"Oh, it's on!" Heather stomped over to Alejandro as he smiled, "what's the sick part of this?"

"You know me so well mi Amour" Alejandro teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just say what you get if you win already" Heather pushed.

"Lucky for you I don't want your winnings (money) I want just an admitting to you being madly in love with me" Alejandro said making Heather laugh.

"That's it pluh-ease it's not like I'm going to mean it" Heather stayed laughing until Alejandro said:

"And..." Alejandro said.

"And what?" Heather asked.

"I get a kiss from you" Alejandro finished making Heather laugh still.

"Like you'll ever win" Heather said as Alejandro shuffled.

"Silly Heather" was all Alejandro could say Heather looked nervous she knew he's good at everything but she's an expert as poker hopefully she wins not that getting a kiss from him is bad right?

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter sorry for the long wait next chapter will be better I swear the plan will begin and so will the laughter hopefully.**

**Translation Time:**

**Tiene maldita sea - **Got dammit!

**su tan bonita como una flor que se abre por primera vez - **Your as beautiful as a flower blooming for the first time


End file.
